Dagerous magic
by foxyrox0671
Summary: Vanessa snaps and runs off. She finds camp half-blood and finally feels at home. On her eleventh birthday, when the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts reaches her doorstep, she has no choice but to go. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Running. That's what I'm best at. I ran away from danger. My aunt is estranged and my other aunt is as cruel as hell. My dog of a cousin, Dudley is so cruel. My other cousin, Harry is nice enough, but i cant believe how he is treated that way. my name is Vanessa, and this is my story.

I'm beautiful. I've been told. Who wouldn't be, with lush brown hair, big purple eyes and a tall and slim figure. Aunt Petunia might treat me horribly but at least she gives me my own room and gives me the best clothes. Whenever I enter a room I always get catcalls and wolf whistles. The only good thing about that is because Dudley won't beat me up. We were on a trip in the United States when I lost it. As i screamed hysterically, asking why they treat me that way. As soon i started screeching my head off, the glass shattered. Yes , I was only ten years old then, but I didn't give a damn. Weird things happen, I get attacked and I get dreams. even if I did survive, I'd probably take my own life.

I left with a bunch of clothes, a pair of sports shoes, a sleeping bag and since I wasn't bothered to change, my heels. Yes, aunt petunia is crazy for making me wear heels. It is now a habit of mine to wear heels. I was running when i ran into a boy. he fell down and his cap fell off to reveal some horns. I gasped, 'You have h-horns!' He blushed and hastily put his cap on. He suddenly sniffed the air and his expression darkened. He offered me his hand. 'My name is Grover Underwood.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya. Well, I did not get any feedback for the first chapter, not that I care. My chapters can be short so this is a warning.**

* * *

Grover's POV  


She has a strong scent but there is something different. Demigods' scent are different. For example, Percy's scent is of the sea. Annabeth's is of fresh pages and so on. This girl has a mix of different scents. I can smell lavender, so probably Aphrodite's. But i can also smell charred wood, so maybe Hestia? Hades, i can also smell Annabeth's scent

'Ahem.' She raised her eyebrow and looked expectantly at me. 'Explain.'

'How much do you know about the Greek myths?' I asked.

'You mean the gods? A lot. Why do you ask?'

'Because, (dramatic pause) they're real!' She raised her eyebrows and said nothing.

Time skip to Camp Half-Blood

 **Chiron's POV**

Grover wanted to see me. he'd IMed me, saying something about a girl he wanted me to meet. The Gods are getting restless so something bad is probably going to happen. I sure hope it won't be Percy and Annabeth again, but I fear that this girl could be the subject to a great prophecy.

Third person's POV

 _Flashback to 7 years ago_

 _The little girl was annoyed. They were in their holiday house in North Carolina.  
_

 _'Not now, Vannie.' The man always insisted he cook, even though he could easily hire the best chef in the world._

 _'But daddy, I'm bored. Mummy is out with her friends AGAIN!'_

 _'OK, fine. Let's play after lunch.'_

 _He was distracted and didn't notice the foul smell. By the time he got to persuade Vanessa to the garden with words, the house burned up. He was dead and there was nothing they could do. The girl managed to escape with minor burns.  
_

 _At the Funeral_

 _The woman was distraught. She was accompanied with a few friends. she was surprised they had decided to join her, for she was not a powerful Olympian. She was just a minor, going with the name 'Helen.' She looked Asian, with the exception of her eyes, which were purple. All she had to do was say a speech. Her little girl was destined to do great things, and she just wanted her little girl to be safe. After being blessed by Athena, Aphrodite and Hestia, she handed Vanessa to her ghastly aunt Petunia and her horrible son, Dudley.  
_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 **How was it. Tell me what I did wrong, and I'll try to fix it. Bye for now.  
**


End file.
